1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminant module, and more particularly to an illuminant module applied to an optical projection device and an optical projection device having the illuminant module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional optical projection device includes an illuminant module, a light valve, and a projection lens. A reflector of the illuminant module can make light emitted by a lampwick inside the reflector form an illuminating light beam. The light valve is disposed on a transmission path of the illuminating light beam, and is capable of converting the illuminating light beam into an image light beam. The projection lens is disposed on a transmission path of the image light beam, and capable of projecting the image light beam on a screen outside the optical projection device.
The lampwick of the illuminant module generates exhaust heat to increase the temperature inside the reflector and that outside the reflector when the lampwick emits light. In order to make the illuminant module operate normally, a blower and an axial fan of the illuminant module respectively generate a first air current and a second air current such that the exhaust heat inside and outside the reflector is transferred to the outside of the illuminant module through a first air outlet and a second air outlet of the illuminant module.
Due to the high temperature inside the reflector, the temperature of the first air current flowing through the inside of the reflector and departing from the first air outlet is high. However, when the first air current and the second air current respectively flow out of the illuminant module through the first air outlet and the second air outlet, the first air current with a high temperature and the second air current with a low temperature do not effectively interflow such that the temperature of the first air outlet of the illuminant module and that of the area adjacent to the first air outlet are excessively high, respectively.